siempre te protejere
by yuri nanofate
Summary: nanofate era hace mucho tiempo un reyno inhumanidad y al otro lado un reyno de paz.


Hace mucho mucho tiempo, en algun lugar existio un reino con princesa de una mala humanidad, esa princsa se llamaba Alicia. Alicia era la hermana gemela, mayor, de Fate. Alicia por ser la mayor era la que estaba destinada a ser la reina del reino de uminari, mientras que Fate la menor de las hermanas era la sirviente de Alicia.

-Alicia no hagas esto solo te piden comida-decia Fate

-No fate quien desobedesca mis hordenes esta condenado a ir ala orca-decia Alicia enogada

-Pero Alicia

-matalos ahora

-como tu quieras hermana

En ese momento fate empuño su espada y de muerte irio a aquella persona.

-ya esta Alicia-dijo fate empapada de sangre.

-muy bien hermana ahora ven conmigo.

Fate siguió a Alicia por un pacillo asta la habitación de sus padres que se encontraban muertos por un accidente.

-fate necesito que vallas a el reino vecino

-por que

-necesitan refuersos alla

-entiendo

-te iras por un mes pero cuando regreses te quiero sana hermana-digo Alicia con una hermosa sonrisa.

-si hermana- digo fate imitando a Alicia

-partiras mañana entendido

-si me retirare

-si

Fate fue a arreglar sus cosas para irse.

Ala mañana siguiente fate fue ala alcoba de su hermana con su comida.

-alicia te trage tu comida

-que es

-un flan hecho con mucho amor-en ese momento Alicia dejo salir una risa hermosa

-fate me prometes que volveras sana y salva a tu casa- dijo Alicia algo triste

-te lo prometo Alicia yo volveré ati, mi pequeña princesa puesto que tu sivienta fiel yo soy, hermanas del coazon-dijo fate reconfortando a Alicia.

-entonces-alicia se acerco a fate besándola fugazmente en los labios- regresa pronto

-si hermana-dijo fate. Para ella no era raro que Alicia le diera esa especie de cariño puesto que ya estaba acostumbrada

-entonces puedes retirarte

-con su permiso

Fate subió al barco que la llevaría al otro reino.

Fue un largo viaje asta llegar a su destino. Cuando se bajo de la nave fate se topo con una chica de cabellos cafes y ojos azules acompañada de un chico de cabello rubio, largo, con lentes y gafas. La sonrisa de esa chica fue lo que le agrado aprimera vista esa chica enamoro a fate.

Fate fue a donde el castillo y su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio ala princesa era la misma chica de quien se enamoro.

-hola mi nombre es fate testarossa-dijo con seriedad puesto que ella no degaba que sus sentimientos la controlasen

-hola mi nombre es shiro y ella es mi esposa momoko y ella es mi única hija nanoha-dijo el rey shiro con una sonrisa-tu misión aquí será proteger ami hija de cualquier amenasa

-entendido

-bueno mi esposa y yo tenemos que irnos a una junta las dejamos solas-asi fue como el rey y la reina se fueron

-Hola mucho justo mi nombre es takamachi nanoha –dijo la princesa atrallendo la atención de fate. La princesa se quedo viendo esos ojos hermosos color rojo vivo en tonces la pincesa se enamoro de la guardiana.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es testasrossa fate-dijo con un tono de voz frio pero dulce

-fate podemos ir al jardín

-claro

Nanoha y fate fueron al jardín y nanoha fue a jugar entre las rosas mientras fate la opcervaba.

Entonces nanoha dego escapar un pequeño grito casi inperseptible.

-estas bien te has lastimado- dijo fate con un tono muy tierno

-no es nada solo me he pinchado con la espina de una rosa

-ven deja mirar- fate tomo con delicadeza la mano de nanoha por lo que esta se sonrojo. Fate saco de su bolsillo una cinta de emergencia y comenso a vendar la mano de nanoha y cuando termino le dio un beso en su mano lo que hiso que nanoha se sonrojara mas-ya esta lista

-gra.. gra.. gracias

-no hay de que

Los días pasaron rapidos en un dia cualquiera nanoha jugaba entre las rosas como de costumbre cuando termino se tropeso con una piedra y fate la agarro callendo tambien. Cuando nanoha abrió los ojos estaba arriba de fate con una de sus piernas entra las de fate con sus manos a cada extremo de fate.

-lo siento-se disculpo nanoha con un sonrojo notable por la posición

-no importa a sido un accidente-dijo fate sonrojada tambien

-mm-nanoha asintió-fate te ves muy guapa en esa posición

-gra.. gra.. gracias

Nanoha puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de fate y se fue acercando despasio como para esperar que la de ojos color rojo la detuviese pero esta nunca lo hiso y la beso. Fate al sentir los labios de nanoha sobre los suyos rodeo la cintura de nanoha para pagarla mas asi, nanoha al notar lo que quería hacer fate se dejo caer con delicadeza sobre esta. Unos momentos mas nanoha abrió la boca y asi fate exploro su interior y vise versa. Se separaron para tener aire con una sonrisa se miraban y se besaron una y otra vez.

Los días corrieron muy rapido fate y nanoha estaban todo el tiempo que teniean en manos para estar guntas.

-hasta la vista mi princesa, hasta nuestro proccimo encuentro-decia fate para despedirse de nanoha

-mi amor nos volveremos a ver tu volveras sierto

-por supuesto que lo are

-hasta luego mi amor

-hasta la vista

En ese momento fate subió ala nave que la llevaría hasta su casa el viaje se le iso eterno hasta que llego, cuando entro asu castillo encontro a su hermana llorando sin cesar con una rosa en mano.

-alicia que te pasa

-fate me dijiste que volverias que me amarías hasta el fin

- y eso hago querida hermana

-no es sierto dime como se llama aquella chica por la que suspiras, la que te robo el corazón

-quien nanoha

-esa chica la odio la odio no la quiero volver a ver

-alicia que estas diciendo

-quiero que la mates fate asesinala es una orden

-pero

-sin peros quiero que la mates

-esta bien hermana-digo fate muy enojada-cumplire con tu capricho

-asi me gusta

Fate tubo que volver aviajar para matar a su amor. Fate iba caminado siguilosamente por los pasillos del castillo de su amada al llegar al cuarto donde tenia que cometer el peor de los pecados. Al entrar al cuarto vio a su amada descansar parecía todo un angel. Saco su cuchillo para hacer lo imposible. Ella no pudo hacerlo y dego caer el arma. En ese momento nanoha despertó y lo que pudo ver fue a una chica al lado de la puerta y parecía que estaba llorando.

-fate

-nanoha nesecito tu ayuda-digo en medio del llanto

-que pasa fate –digo asustada

-mi hermana me a ordenado asesinarte

-por que

-por que esta celosa de que ahora mi corazón te pertenece y me a embiado con un encargo horrible

-fate esta bien si no puedo vivir a tu lado prefiero morir

-pero yo no quiero hacerlo

-entonces que haras regresare por donde vine y le dire a mi hermana que su deseo a ordenar fue imposible para mi

En ese momento yuno entro con su arma apuntando a fate .

-usted de téngase e escuchado todo su reino nos ha traisionado

-no yunno espera- decía nanoha

-no esperare-yunno le disparo a fate pero cuendo lo hiso nanoha lo empujo y hiso que el disparo se desbiara y fate pudiera esquivarlo. Yunno se pego muy fuerte en la cabeza quedando un poco mareado.

-ayuda alguien se a escabullido en el palacio y viene a matar ala princesa-en ese momento un monton de pisadas se escucharon

-fate corre-grito nanoha

En ese momento fate salto por la ventana y salo corriendo sin mira atrás tenia que llegar con su hermana cuanto antes.

Fate llego a su palacio y fue ala avitacion de su hermana.

-hemana corre huye

-fate por que

-bienen asia aca rapido vámonos

-quien

-me an atrepado en las manos en la masa

-que

En ese momento se escucharon unos gritos de personas que pedían que entragaran ala princesa.

-fate tengo miedo no quiero morir y no lo aras

-que vaz a ser

-no debes preocuparte la culpa mia es

-fate que vaz a hacer-dijo Alicia en medio del llanto

-apresurate miropa te quedara tienes que escapar y ya no mirar atrás todo estará bien tu y yo somos similar nada me pasara ya no debes llorar- dijo fate con una sonrisa para no preocupar a Alicia

De un momento a otro llegaron los guardias para ejecutar a Alicia (fate) y que no volviera a ver el sol. Los guardias se llevaron a Alicia (fate).

-atencion soldados esta es la ejecucion de Alicia testarossa que será ejecutada por yunno scria-digo un guardia mientras yunno se prparaba para matar a alicia (fate).

Fate estaba atada de los brazos y nanoha no la avia visto pues se negaba a ver la ejecucion. Mientras que Alicia se abria camino entra la gente para llegar al frente y cuando vio a su hermana atada y que le iban a disparar Alicia comenso llorar, cuando fate vio a Alicia entre la multitud lo unico que ledio fue una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-firme-un soldado comenso a dar la señal que yunno ya esba listo para disparar y acabar con la vida de fate-preparado, fuego-enseguida una bala salió del arma y le dio directo en el corazón de fate. Fate callo contra el asfalto derramando mucha sangre, en ese momento la princesa salió y alver el rostro de su amada en el piso se fue corriendo a ella. Nanoha agarro en brazos a fate .

-fate-dijo nanoha entre lagrimas

-nanoha-dijo fate abriendo los ojos con pesades .

-fate que as hecho

-me sacrificado por mi hermana pues yo naci para darle total protección-decia fate con una sonrisa

-fate por favor no te mueras-dicia nanoha llorando

-si pudiera yo lograr volver a nacer pediría volver a estar con ustedes otra vez- y asi fate serro los ojos para no volver a brirlos en su vida ya terminada

-majestad que asemos buscamos a Alicia-dijo un guardia

-no ya hemos tomado un alma inocente ya no quiero mas muertes volvamos

Todos se estaban retirando de el lugar menos una persona con capa negra.

-adios fate-dijo la chica y nanoha la volteo a ver solo para ver como desaparecia cuando nanoha se encontro sola le dio un beso en los labios a fate puesto que sabia que aquella seria la ultima vez .

FIN


End file.
